Did somebody order a Pizza?
by myedwardseyesarebrown
Summary: I'm sure we're all familiar with the cliche that starts with a knock and a willing pizza girl/guy... this is Bella and Edward's version : One shot


_**Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><strong>bpov<strong>_  
><em>

_Ding dong..._

I rushed to the door with one shoe on and almost fell over the carpet in the foyer.

"Way to go Bells" I thought to myself.

I opened the door and the most beautiful man i had ever seen was standing on my doorstep in dark jeans and a plaid button down, holding a pizza. I gaped. I couldn't help it...

**epov**

"Um, pizza?" Jesus, she was gorgeous, out of breath and blushing. What HAD she been doing before I showed up with her pizza? My mind took a swan dive off the high board, did a few twists and landed perfectly into the gutter. I moved a little closer, trying to see inside. Maybe she had been doing it on the couch. Maybe I could smell it on her..

She cleared her throat.

"Uh, sorry." I tried, I really did. But her eyes told me she knew exactly what I was thinking. I started to blush a little myself. She took the pizza from me, and placed it on the table on the foyer. My eyes drifted down to her ass, her perfect, tight ass wrapped in a black calf length skirt. It looked soft, fitted at the top, so I could see the shape of her backside perfectly, but it loosened about mid thigh and gathered around her calves. Mentally, I was on the couch, on top of her, her leg hitched around my thigh and my hand was between her legs, stroking-

Unsurprisingly, I heard the telltale cluck of her tounge, letting me know in no uncertain terms that she knew exactly what I had been thinking.

What surprised me, however, was the look on her face when she turned around to face me. Her eyelids were heavy and she had a drunk smile on her face. I stood, mesmerized. She was standing so close...

**bpov**

I can't say exactly what came over me. But come over me it did. Maybe it had been too long..

"Yes Bella, it has been waaaay too long" my inner goddess giggled, cocking her bitch brow at me and throwing her clothes to the floor. I took a deep breath and stepped so that my leg was in between his. I hooked one finger into his button down shirt. He gasped. I twisted a little and pressed myself against his hip. He stopped breathing. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smiled in a way i hoped to god was seductive. I didn't want there to be any question that I was asking him for this. I reached up with my free hand and placed it on his neck, my thumb pressed just behind his earlobe.

I stood on my tippy toes so I could whisper into his jaw..

**epov**

"Kiss me."

I hardly heard the door thudding closed although it register barely that my foot had moved; the kiss she asked for was all I could feel and taste. She sighed gently against my lips and pulled herself impossibly closer. The friction of her stomach against my erection caused us both to groan.

Unbuttoning my shirt, the lust hit a high. Backing her up, my shirt fell to the floor.

"I want you. Now," she whispered against my lips, hooking her leg around mine as she reached for my zipper.

My hand slid along her thigh, up under her skirt and hitching it higher, until my fingers brushed the bare skin of her ass. _No panties?_

My head fell to her shoulder. _Jackpot_. I couldnt help it, I ground myself into her belly. I paused, thinking myself rude. She fucking growled at me. I lifted my head to look at her. Her eyes narrowed as her hand tangled in my hair. _Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint the lady, now would we Cullen? _

__I grabbed her ass hard and yanked her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. My lips crashed into hers and immediately, my tongue sought its mate. Somewhere in the haze of my brain, I tried to remember where the couch was. I chanced a peek with one eye and found I actually had. Kicking the coffee table to the side, I then laid her down on the plush brown fabric. I shoved the throw pillows to the floor and started nibbling at her neck. She tightened her legs and her heels dug into my ass. My hand moved into her sweater and discovered the lack of obstruction. _Double Jackpot. _

I took her nipple between my fingers and rolled it, pleased with the way it pebbled up. "Does this feel good?" Something resembling a whimper was her only response. She fisted my hair a little tighter and pulled my head down with a grunt.

**bpov**

Holy shit, where did my sweater go?

Holy shit, whythefuckdoyoucare?

His mouth on my tits was amazing, licking and sucking and_ Jesus, did he just bite me?_ I shuddered_. _Suddenly he stood and I felt the loss of him.

"No.." I said, trying desperately to reach him. He reached down, grabbed my hands and positioned them over my head locked in his hand while he stared. His face came closer to mine and his eyes closed gently. His lips ghosted over my cheek and I swear I almost died.

Standing back up, he undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down, his eyes on mine the whole time. He leaned down over me and pushed my knees apart with his and then settled between my legs. He hovered over me for just a second and I felt his hands at my ankles, sliding up my legs, under my skirt, pushing it up. I started to move so he can slide it off but he held me down.

"The skirt stays on" he said darkly. His thumb moved over and I could feel him teasing, sliding, testing. He looked almost shocked to find that I am soaked.

**epov**

I blew gently across her clit and then kissed up and down her slit. Very gently, I took my fingers and spread her, opening her for my tongue. With one long sweep, I licked her entire opening. Fuck. She was delicious. I licked her again and again. She pushed her pussy at me and clawed at the back of my head, whimpering and moaning desperately. _Oh yeah, she needed this._

I continued with my mouth, lapping up her wetness, drinking every drop she gave me. Her legs shook as I nipped at her swollen clit.

I doubled my efforts, slipping my tongue inside her while my hands moved up her body. I stroked her belly and made my way up to her breasts, brushing her nipples. She let out a moan-her body going rigid.

_Yes Baby, cum for me._

I sucked her clit into my mouth, grazing it gently with my teeth.

"Oh, fuck..." she screamed and arched her back, pushing herself toward me, effectively riding my face. My hands gripped her hips so she couldn't get away until I finished lapping at her, coaxing her back down to earth.

"Oh my god..." she whispered incredulously, blinking at me. I pulled her face to mine, but didn't kiss her right away. I didn't know if she would be ok with my face being covered in _her_. She kissed me greedily, our tongues battling for dominance. Somehow she ended up on top of me, straddling me on the floor. Since my pants had long since been lost, she was rubbing herself directly on my cock, her juices coating me. She reached down between us and started strumming her clit lazily. I reached back, grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks, trying to slow her down.

"When a woman"_ grind_ "opens her door" _grind_ "and throws herself at your cock" _grind_ "you don't" _grind_ "fucking stop her"

I pinched her nipples. Hard.

"Oh really?" I asked, throwing the lopsided grin... "And what, prey tell" _lick, kiss, nibble_ "What, do you do?"

She slid up my cock, trapped it between her delicious pussy lips, and swiveled her hips just so, pulled it up, positioning me so all she had to do was sit. I grabbed my shaft so she couldn't impale herself, giving her the chance to stop.

She growled and bit down on my fucking earlobe. I hissed and dug my fingers into her ass cheeks, clawing at her. She gingerly kissed the side of my face, where the ear joined my cheek, and then licked softly.

"You _fuck_ her till she sees God" she said and then slid all the way down until her ass was flush with my thighs. We both moaned. She was so fucking tight! All I could think was how long it must have been for her. If it's a fuckin that she wants...

"I think I can do better than that baby, you just better hold on tight" Without unsheathing myself I stood, taking her with me. "Bedroom!" I barked. she flailed. I picked a door and walked in, shutting it with her ass, shoving her up against the door. I grabbed her behind the knees and spread as wide as they would go, sliding slowly in and out of her, making sure there was no friction on her clit.

"Are you sure?" I had to know... she nodded desperately. "Fuck me."she commanded

It was all I needed to hear. I walked back, my knees hitting the side of the bed. I laid down, taking her with me, kissing he into oblivion. I stood and slid my arm up under her hips and yanked her to her knees. Her head popped up to the side'

"What are you-" I reached under her belly, grabbed her skirt and dove in. I slid two fingers into her juice slit while my thumb worked her clit. She wriggled and moaned.. and gasped when my tongue slid up her crack. "Yessss..." she hissed and pushed herself into it, riding my fingers. I grabbed my cock, stroked a couple times gently, to spread the fluids around. I lean over her, kiss that curve where her back meets her ass, my hands come down and lock on her hips and I slam myself into her hard. She screamed and arched her back as she comes again and goes limp. I slid my hand under her hips again and start moving in her. Out, in, oouut and iiinnn.. i kiss her back, and place my arms near hers. I hover over her and smell her strawberry shampoo. I lick and kiss her back, her neck anything I can reach. She turns her head so we can kiss. She pulls one of my hands up to her shoulder. Before I realize what shes doing, she has taken my finger into her mouth and is giving in long strokes, sucking it all the way in and rolling her tongue around the tip. I grunt and speed up. She responds by arching her back more so her ass is all the way in the air. I can't take it anymore, watching her give a blow job to my finger while I'm pounding at her pussy is too much.

So tight and wet and warm and I lose it, I grab her hips, imagining the bruises that will be there tomorrow. She arches and sits up on her knees. One hand is in her hair, the other has grabbed hold of something small and vibrating and she is working herself into another frenzy. I reach down, remembering her reaction to my thumb, and wet it in the juices flowing out of her. I"m sliding in and out faster and harder. We in a race to the finish. She rubbing her clit with the tiny vibe, and blowing my finger. Im fucking her pussy relentlessly and my finger slides in between her cheeks. She tenses for a second and when my thumb slides in, she come apart, trembling, he walls clamp on me, triggering my own orgasm. I shoot,thick streams of cum into her belly and groan into her back. Biting, nipping, licking. We fall in a heap all tangled limbs and sighs. I rub my hands all over her, kissing and worshiping her nipples and her soft belly.

**bpov**

I'm all snuggled into the pillows and the covers are pulled down so he can kiss my breasts and stomach. I smile down at him. I realize he was whispering to my belly.

"I'm so glad the Smudge wanted pizza, Mrs Cullen." he grins from ear to fucking ear.

Me too, Mr. Cullen...me too." I whisper as I drift off into sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>an **

So, my husband and I sometimes joke around and do porno voices. The one that ALWAYS gets us laughing is "knock knock" "Hey, did somebody order a PEEZA?" I thought, why not...lol And I truly hope you enjoy it


End file.
